Gamut mapping is a method that maps a color image into a constrained color space of a given rendering medium, while attempting to preserve the visual quality of the image. The target color space is termed “the color gamut volume.” Classical gamut mapping algorithms use fixed color mapping look up tables and ignore the spatial color configuration of the projected image.